


no fair.

by chosuiri



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, more tetohina bc im predictable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: An argument and their faces get closer together, but then they stop talking and just look at each other's lips.





	

“Eh~ my favorite senpai? It has to be Sakuma-senpai, he treats us very well in the Light Music Club.” Hinata beams happily, thinking back to all the times the elder boy affectionately called him and Yuta his children. It feels nice being with him-- he’s kind of like their dad, if it feels something like that.

“What? Taishou is way cooler!” Tetora vehemently protests, narrowing his eyes as he glances at the smug expression on Hinata’s face when he declared Sakuma-senpai to be the best.

Hinata is grateful for Tetora’s company during lunch today, but it only came about because Tetora was lamenting Kiryu-senpai’s absence today, but Hinata magnanimously offered his friend to share his bento. He made a lot more than usual last night, anyways. It’s nice to see that it gives him an excuse to talk to Tetora more. After the Christmas Live, the two of them have interacted more-- to the point to where the two of them frequently texted each other and chatted with each other before and after class. But this discrepancy between the senpai they respect… it possibly can’t be forgiven. Or so he thinks.

“Oho, but he doesn’t do cool things like wake up when I play the flute!”

“Does Sakuma-senpai sew? I don’t think so-- hey, Taishou was boutta make clothes for you twins too!” Tetora points out smugly, complacent settling into his expression as he pridefully snatches a piece of cake from Hinata’s bento.

“Ehh, that’s true,” Hinata mutters with a pout, “he even asked me if I was interested in crossdressing. Tetsu-kun, do you think I’d look good in a dress? I have no plans going down that path, but when Tomo-kun did it... it seemed pretty fun.~”

“You really want me to answer that? You… You’re always changing the subject, y’know? I’m not gonna let ya distract me.” Tetora huffs, leaning forward and stares directly into Hinata’s eyes.

Hinata lets out a laugh, but pauses when he notices how close Tetora has become. “You got me there, haha…” He begins, but his voice dies out as his cheeks begin to flame up unexpectedly. He stays silent, and notices Tetora’s lips twitch open-- possibly to taunt him, but they close again. They render him speechless, and wordlessly he gazes at them with hesitance. He isn't quite sure why every time he looks at his friend, his gaze always seems to settle on Tetora’s mouth, of all things.

Tetora notices, it seems, and he grins cheekily at Hinata--offending him in the process. A little indignant at Tetora’s taunt, he pouts and crosses his arms. All while burning holes into the other boy’s slightly parted lips. 

In the midst of Hinata’s glaring, Tetora pulls him by his collar up to his face and laughs when he sees the twin’s cheeks redden from his proximity. Chuckling to himself for a moment,  he captures his lips in a sudden, swooping kiss. 

Hinata sputters in response, unable to formulate a coherent comeback. “W-What? Tetsu-kun, you’re noooo fair!”

Tetora laughs, and brings a finger to his lips and shoots the other boy a wink. “This means Taishou is better than Sakuma-senpai! Thanks for the lunch, I guess.~ And a nice dessert too!”

“Ehhh? You can’t just do that!” Hinata protests, “don’t kiss me like that if you don’t even mean it!” Who’d wanna kiss him anyways?

“I wanted to,” Tetora pauses for a moment, but curses to himself as the bell rang-- signaling for the two to get back to class. “I’ll meet you after class.”

Hinata smiles simply in response, and snakes an arm around Tetora’s and pulls him closer. “Okay.~ Let’s walk to class together.~” Tetora reluctantly complies, and Hinata walks with him-- eyes glinting as he thought of ways to get revenge on Tetora later in the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> this was from a shindan prompt so that's why it's a little short... hope you enjoyed, nonetheless!  
> follow me on twitter @sweetie_wink for more of me being filthy 2winkP


End file.
